This training grant in Cancer Biology is a foundation for cancer research at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. Reviewers have found the track record of its trainees to be "excellent", the vast majority of whom carry out biomedical research today. Its 36 "exceptional" trainers provide an "outstanding" training environment. Predoctoral students accepted to be trainees by this grant receive didactic training in genetics, biochemistry, normal and tumor cell biology, normal and tumor tissue development, cancer genetics, and viral oncology. Advanced innovative courses that present the latest research are provided to the trainees in their areas of specialization. Pre- and postdoctoral trainees join clinical oncology fellows to dissect together recent findings in clinical cancer research. Predoctoral trainees master experimental cancer research under the daily guidance of one of 36 professors in the Cancer Biology program, all of whom are funded with peer-reviewed grants, supported by the NIH, DOD, and/or the ACS. The didactic training coupled with the laboratory apprenticeship provides the basis for predoctoral trainees to earn a Ph.D. in Cancer Biology. Postdoctoral trainees accepted into this training grant are already experimentally accomplished. They learn a new experimental focus in cancer research both by the guidance of their individual mentor and the didactic training essential to provide them expertise in cancer research. This training grant uses innovative forums to bring pre- and postdoctoral trainees together to master cancer research, to experience the daily demands clinical oncologists encounter in diagnosing and treating cancer, and to prepare them better to translate their research findings into clinical applications. Predoctoral candidates will now be accepted into this training grant only after they have passed their preliminary exam and shown themselves committed to cancer research. In the past ten years 97% of such students in this Cancer Biology program have earned their Ph.D.s indicating that this requirement insures future trainee's similar success. Predoctoral candidates will be judged by the Cancer Biology Advisory Committee on the basis of grades, laboratory competence, letters of recommendation including one from their graduate committee ranking them both for ability and commitment to research, and on their performance in their preliminary exam. Postdoctoral applicants will be judged by the committee similarly but will need to present a seminar on their predoctoral research. This training grant has been revised from its first application to unite our predoctoral training with our ongoing postdoctoral training across our campus. We are applying for fewer pre- and post- doctoral slots (reductions of 20% and 16% respectively) to guarantee their coordinated, intensive, and successful training in Cancer Biology.